


Small Towns

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: The Lexie DeWitt Chronicles [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audrey went into the barn and the cycle remained, Gen, Lexie comes to town 27 years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: Lexie arrives in a small town called Haven and is immediately involved in some trouble.





	Small Towns

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little older but I never posted it on here. Now I want to write some more ficlets for this world so I thought it might be helpful to make a series ;)
> 
> It also was written for a prompt:
> 
> “I wonder what would’ve happened if I never met you.”  
> “You’d probably not be tied up right now, for starters.”

“I wonder what would’ve happened if I never met you,” Lexie murmured, trying to get to the pin in her pockets to open up these cuffs.

“You’d probably not be tied up right now, for starters.”

Lexie grinned and tilted her head. “I’m not so sure about that. I’m tied up pretty often.”

To Lexie’s amusement the dark haired woman in front of her blushed for a few seconds, then averted her gaze. “Uh, it seems I found a virgin.”

“I’m not-” Black ponytail claimed loudly but she shut her mouth as fast as she had opened it. “I’m not a virgin,” she mumbled quietly.

Lexie decided to let the topic fall even if it was entertaining. “So why are these guys after you? What do they want from you?” Lexie knew a lot of bad guys from her line of work. They mostly had a big mouth and nothing else. These guys had been different, almost professional.

“They think I am something I am not.”

“Very mysterious,” Lexie commented annoyed. This little town had been a pain in the ass since she arrived here. Actually she had been pretty relieved when her car had been fixed and she could finally leave again. And then she almost ran this girl over with her car. And was suddenly knee deep into this whole mess. “I hate small towns. It’s almost as if the people have this huge secret that they can’t share with an outsider. It’s just crazy.”

“Well, this town actually has a secret.”

Lexie rolled her eyes. “See? Completely stupid.”

“Listen, this is not important right now. We need to get out of here. I’m pretty sure that they aren’t only after me anymore. You are way more valuable.”

“What are you talking about? I’m a barkeeper. I’m not even from this town. They don’t know me.”

Now black ponytail sighed. “Believe me they know you. And they are not nice people. Normally I would sit this out until my father found me, he is chief of the police, but now that you are here, the risk is too high. We really need to get out of here.”

This girl was completely crazy, Lexie was sure of it, but she was right in one thing. They needed to get out of here. Whatever these guys’ deal was Lexie was sure that she didn’t want to find out. “One step ahead of you,” Lexie said when she finally heard the quiet click of her cuffs when they opened. She rubbed over her wrists and walked over to black ponytail. With free hands it was a lot easier to open her cuffs. “So your dad is a cop?”

“He is not really my dad but yes, he is the chief, and he will be pretty happy to see you.”

“Me?” Lexie furrowed her brow. This town got crazier every second.

“Well, you saved my life, didn’t you? He will be happy about it.” Black ponytail smiled awkwardly.

Somehow Lexie had the feeling that wasn’t all that there was to it but she dropped it nevertheless. “First we need to get out of this dark hole and then you can tell everybody how I saved your life.” Luckily they didn’t encounter any of these guys and they were quicker back into town than Lexie would have thought. Black ponytail lead the way, she seemed to know where she wanted to go and Lexie just followed. Once or twice she had thought just to ditch her and find the way back to her car on her own but somehow she was intrigued. She wanted to know what this was all about. What this secret was this girl had talked about. And more importantly why Lexie was so valuable to those men.

So Lexie caught up and walked now next to her. “So where are we going? To your not-dad? To file a report?”

Black ponytail nodded. “He’s at the Gull right now.”

The Grey Gull was the only thing that Lexie had gotten to know in this town except of the hotel. “A drinking chief. What a cliche.”

“No, my father works there.”

Lexie looked up, confused. “He is chief of police and a barkeeper?”

Black ponytail laughed loud. “No, my other father. Actually my real father.”

Lexie shook her head. Small towns. Always those complicated family trees. And still, Lexie found herself still following her. “I am Lexie by the way. Lexie DeWitt.”

Black ponytail smiled fondly and held out her hand. “Jean Williams.” 


End file.
